Can't Fight the Moonlight
by roxybabex8
Summary: A short little songfic to "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnne Rhimes. My 1st fic on f.f.


Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Under a lover's sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Till the sun goes down  
  
Remus Lupin was at the Yule Ball with his date Melina Rhine. They were slow dancing. Melina knew in his arms was where she belonged forever. The touch of his rough, manly hands upon her body was meant to be. They rocked back and forth, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. The sparkle of her crisp clear blue eyes memorized Remus. The song had ended and Remus's friends James Potter and Sirius Black and their dates Lily Evans and Emma Colbert came over to them, all ready to party more. Melina gave Remus the look that she didn't want to be with a crowd, just by themselves. He grabbed her arm softly and led her outside under the glistening starlight.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
They ran outside like two young teenagers just experiencing their first love for the first time. Remus took hold of Melina's waist and pulled her off the ground, spinning her round and round in circles. She kissed his lips softly as he returned her petite body to the ground. "I'll love you forever," she whispered into his ear. She laid down on the ground and tugged Remus's arm to join her. He put his arm around her figure and held her close to him. "Tonight I will steal your heart forever," he gently told her, as he caressed her long golden-brown locks of curls hair. She just dazed into his eyes, and was lost forever.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No...  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
"Nothing will ever stand in between my love for you," she spoke gently. "Only the moonlight," replied Remus. "But I thought you truly loved me, why would anything as silly as the shiny reflection of the moonlight come between something as deep as our love for each other?" she questioned with great dilemma. "Ssshh," he hushed her. "I'm sorry, it's just..." "It's okay, everything will be okay, I just can't fight the moonlight".  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves its spell upon you heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Till you're in my arms  
  
They just sat there, laying under the stars gleaming their dim light upon their bodies. "I will always love you forever," Remus assured Melina. She grabbed tighter hold of him. "I'll never let you go," she said. He took hold of her chin and moved it every so gently up and pressed his lips against hers. Melina pulled away and then kissed him again. She then laid her head on his fit torso, and listened to his heart beat against her ear.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
The mood of the calm night made them want more. Remus put Melina gently on her back and began to kiss her passionately. He wanted to prove to her that he loved her very much. She accepted his sudden action and kissed him back. Remus peppered kisses down her neck. Melina just looked up to the stars and thanked them in her mind for all of this. She knew that if it wasn't for their choice to come outside and see the moonlight shine so softly, because it was only a crescent moon, and the stars helping it gleam down light, none of this would have happened. Remus would have never proven his love for her. She kissed him once more and then said, "Let's go back to the party now".  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No...  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Melina took Remus's hand in hers and they began to walk back to the castle in silence. She kept wondering what Remus meant by "I can't fight the moonlight". What was so important about the moonlight? Did it affect him in some way? She just couldn't get her finger on the correct answer. "That's okay," she thought to herself, "Tonight is special, let me think about that some other time".  
  
Don't try your never gonna win  
  
At the same time as Melina's thoughts, Remus's head was pondering him with questions. "Why did I have to mention the moonlight," he questioned, "Do you think she'll figure out I'm a wear-wolf and the full-moon affects me greatly? Will she become afraid of me?" His thoughts kept getting deeper. "But whatever I do, I know I am never going to win, matter how hard I try.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
When they reached the entrance door to Hogwarts, they both stopped and stared at each other, and then the sky. Melina couldn't get over at how beautiful it was, and how the ambiance fit their perfect night so well. "Nothing could make this evening at one-bit bad," she thought to herself. She embraced Remus and kissed him softly before they entered back into the party.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No...  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
As they entered hand-in-hand to the Yule Ball, they realized all what was left of guests were sixth and seventh years. All their friends were having a jolly good time enjoying each others company, because soon they wouldn't be able to constantly. They were about to join them at the table when their song came on. "May I have this dance?" Remus asked politely. "Well of course you can," Melina replied laughing. They began to dance the night away.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, don't you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No...  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart 


End file.
